


También la eternidad se desvanece

by Lila_Negra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week, M/M, ereriangstweekend
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Eren reflexiona sobre la duración de las emociones.Canonverse. SPOILERS del manga. Esta historia se ubica el día antes de que Eren viaje a Mare por su cuenta. Ereri.Participa del día 1 "FADE" del Ereri Angst Weekend del tumblr Ereri Events.





	También la eternidad se desvanece

Siendo muy joven, Eren creía que ciertas cosas eran eternas. El dolor. El amor. El deseo de venganza.

Cuando cerraba los ojos, durante muchos años, veía la cara de su madre ensangrentada, sus fragmentos despedidos por los aires, su grito animal. Se le cerraba el estómago y apretaba todos los músculos.

Pero en algún momento sobre esa imagen se superpusieron otras. Demasiadas. Múltiples amistades, colegas, jefes muertos. Cuerpos desmembrados, el pasto enrojecido con los fluidos de sus compañeros y compañeras.

El dolor fue disminuyendo en intensidad.

Y un día, ya no estaba ahí.

Sus ojos, de a poco, perdían su brillo. En el espejo, día a día, se iba construyendo una expresión que no podía reconocer como suya: adusta, cansada. Vacía.

Y ahora esto. Despertarse temprano y no sentir ya la urgencia de acariciarle el cabello. No desear desesperadamente besar sus párpados dormidos. No sentirse conmovido por la magnitud de su belleza.

Contempló el rostro de Levi sobre la almohada respirando ligero. También el amor se desvanece.

En silencio, se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse. Preparó su mochila, despacio. Observó su figura dormida una última vez.

Ahora le quedaba una sola cosa.


End file.
